


【超蝙】仙女与乐高

by RoughRabbit



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 一个存稿, 不甜你打我, 小甜饼, 欢乐, 沙雕, 清水无差, 老福特已经在自杀了, 超蝙超 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughRabbit/pseuds/RoughRabbit
Summary: 七夕快乐哇
Kudos: 6





	【超蝙】仙女与乐高

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快乐哇

1.乐高

又一次正联会议。

联盟因为他们的主席制服颜色和款式都变了露出了极大的惊讶。

女侠开口了：

“超人，你为什么换成了白色的制服了？”

超人飘在他的座位上，向他们解释：“在逆闪电蒙蔽了公众的眼睛，让联盟被冷待的时候，我就有了这个想法。”

“我们不能再做一个呼之即来的拯救者，我们要做管理犯罪的人。”

“超人，我猜你是想成为法官？”蝙蝠侠阴测测地说。

闪电侠放下了手中在哥谭买的，最美味的甜甜圈，他对超人说：“蓝大个，我觉得你可能只是想换个制服，毕竟你之前的制服，有点……呃……”

“我的制服没有问题！”超人又飘高了一点，U型小手愤怒地敲击着桌面，“闪电侠，你忘了逆闪电让你受到了什么遭遇吗！”

“而且他们总是打扰我们玩捉迷藏！”

会议室变得安静。

看来有这个想法的不止超人一个。

蝙蝠侠站了起来，超人下意识地沉到自己座位上，塑料相撞发出清脆的咔哒声。

“我赞成。”蝙蝠侠将自己的U型手放到超人肩上，表示自己支持。

2.领主

布鲁斯闻到了血的香气还有皮肉灼烧特有的味道。

睁开眼。

他看见被烧了脑叶，额头上带着两个黑点的小丑天真地对着他笑，“小蝙蝠，好久不见哇，我们一起来玩游戏吧。”

他浑身发冷。

白色的神明在上空看着他们。

冷漠的。

神明。

布鲁斯挣扎着从梦中醒来。

神明在他身侧。

3.粉粉仙女蝙

布鲁斯今天不开心。

他的克拉克给他送了很多东西，像是珍藏版的粉色魔法棒，玛莎亲手缝制的粉色蓬蓬裙，还有一大堆粉色系的小玩意。

即使这样，布鲁斯还是闷闷不乐。

克拉克没有办法了，粉色可是蝙蝠侠最喜欢的颜色！这样都不能让他开心。

克拉克叹了口气，也开始闷闷不乐。

他扶好自己蓝色的裙摆坐到阳台上。

他只是一个普通的底层小仙子，这些可花了他不少钱。

而布鲁斯不喜欢。

唉。

4.乐高

“B，你需要换一下制服吗。”超人扭扭捏捏地飘到蝙蝠侠面前。

蝙蝠侠跳起来揪住他雪白的披风把他拖到地上，还是这样顺眼。

“超人，你的新制服并不好看。”其实很好看。

“我也不想换制服。”其实已经在确定款式了。

“你死心吧。”不。

超人焉哒哒地飘走了，他在飘走的途中，不停地回头看蝙蝠侠，好像这样他就能改变主意。

几天后。

蝙蝠侠对着几乎和超人是情侣装的新制服陷入了沉思。

阿福！！！！！！！！！

5.领主

卡尔睡在他身边。

布鲁斯看了他一会儿，他知道氪星人并不需要睡眠，卡尔能感觉到他的注视。

可只有在这个时候，他才会安宁，能放下那些他不愿面对的。

布鲁斯伸出手，抱住卡尔的脖子，脸颊抵在他颈侧。

卡尔睁开眼，回抱他，低头将他拉进一个缠绵的深吻。

布鲁斯在接受卡尔轻柔的吻的同时注视着卡尔蓝得澄澈仿佛一如从前的双眼，手臂慢慢收紧。

就好像他们是恋人。

他们是恋人。

6.粉粉仙女蝙

“克拉克，我已经长大了！”布鲁斯气呼呼地说，但是童话世界的他们永远维持在这个三头身的体型，他的话毫无说服力。

“长大了就不喜欢粉色了吗？”克拉克叉着腰严肃地说，“就像我长大了还是喜欢蓝色和红色。”

虽然他同样肉肉的脸让他严肃失败了。

但布鲁斯还是被震住了，他气愤地拍了拍手，“我就是不要粉色！我要黑色的！酷酷的。”

“天哪，布鲁斯，你的想法太危险了。”克拉克担忧地说，在童话世界，黑色只有邪恶的女巫才会用。难道布鲁斯想成为女巫吗？

“你觉得黄色怎么样？”

“不要！”

7.乐高

在看到蝙蝠侠的新制服时，超人高兴地窜上了天。

他激动地绕着蝙蝠侠飞了好几圈，蝙蝠侠灰色的披风和他看上去多般配！

emmm，他为什么要说般配。

超人停了下来，挠挠头，想不明白还是不想了。

他从不为难自己。

8.领主

布鲁斯，还是布鲁斯。

卡尔站在布鲁斯的墓碑前想。

或许一开始，他们的交集就是错误。

卡尔将手中洁白的花放下。

布鲁斯的墓被他修在北极，在这里没有人能打搅他们。

而且。

布鲁斯总是说他的披风有北极冰雪的气息。

9.粉粉仙女蝙

布鲁斯今天捡到了好大一只的克拉克！

他只有这个克拉克的拳头大小，哇，这难道是传说中的巨人吗。

他占了布鲁斯好大一块地方，要不是布鲁斯很有钱所以有很多地的话，估计都放不下他。

这个克拉克是从空中掉下来的，还穿着黑白两色的衣服。和他的克拉克很不一样诶。

而且衣服颜色很酷，布鲁斯很喜欢。之前他想把裙子换成黑色，克拉克不允许，现在他有点羡慕。

只是一点点！

布鲁斯还觉得这个克拉克很好看，比蓝色的仙女克拉克好看，是因为他比较大只吗？

大只克拉克醒来之后，用惊奇地眼光盯着他。

布鲁斯有些不自在地捂住脸，这个克拉克是被他的美貌迷住了吗？

当然不是。

卡尔只是震惊于平行世界还有这样的布鲁斯。

他的目光在看到蓝色的克拉克时更诡异了。

通卝过一番谈话，布鲁斯得知了卡尔是平行世界的克拉克，他的布鲁斯已经死掉了。

因为普通人类不能永生。

布鲁斯有点难过，作为一个生长和衰老都很缓慢的小仙子，他真卝实地为同位体感到悲伤。

同样，卡尔的到来也让他有了去其它世界看看的想法。

10.乐高

超人去探望比扎罗。

比扎罗的星球一切都与地球相反。

“比扎罗不带超人去看老朋友。”

超人转了转他的超级大脑：“比扎罗带我去看新朋友？”

“不是。”比扎罗笑嘻嘻地说。

那就是了。

比扎罗开始飞，超人跟在他后面。

在路上，超人还和比扎罗蝙蝠侠打了招呼。

“再见！“

“你好！”

11.粉粉仙女蝙

布鲁斯废了很大力气才从魔法书里找出可以穿越时间与空间的咒语。

这是个黑魔法。

他喜滋滋地想，现在他就是黑女巫了，可以穿黑色了。

但。

为什么这个咒语这么简单！

布鲁斯看着面前方形的星球，懵了。

他以为还要试验几次，然后他还没换衣服。

呜，我酷酷的黑裙子。

在这里，他认识了一堆奇怪的朋友。

其中一个长得像克拉克，但是脸色苍白。

还有一个布鲁斯感觉是自己，但他有面具，布鲁斯不确定。

他们是硬硬的身体，脸都是苍白的，五官像是画上去的，不过布鲁斯不会害怕，她是个乐于接受的小仙女！

不过他们一直说“我们不欢迎你。”“不想和你玩。”这让布鲁斯很伤心。

不过布鲁斯很快就发现他们是在说反话了。

他们太有意思了！

12.乐高+仙女

超人在比扎罗的带领下见到了仙女蝙。

和他们不一样的，软软的，穿着粉色小裙子的蝙蝠侠！

在和对方接触时，他们心里都循环着一句话：他可真可爱。

仙女蝙觉得，同样黑白色的制服，还是卡尔更帅，可能是因为他很大只吧。

如果超人知道他的想法估计会被气走。

13.乐高

“超人，到底有什么事？”蝙蝠侠烦不胜烦地问，“你已经送了我十几件粉色的裙子了最好解释清楚。”

“没什么，只是突然觉得粉色和你很配。”

“超人！”

14.粉粉仙女蝙

克拉克忧愁地看着穿着黑裙子而且正在给自己做制服的布鲁斯。

黑白色！

这是反派！

想到这，克拉克更忧伤了。


End file.
